


A little bit of yellow, some pink, and a whole lot of pranks

by lynndaem



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, M/M, Not everyone tagged is a main character, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndaem/pseuds/lynndaem
Summary: The GPS on Youngjae’s phone announces in a cool, automated voice that he’s only five minutes from his destination and Youngjae can’t contain the smile that pulls at his lips as his stomach does a weird flip-flop at the overwhelming feeling of “welcome home”.OrThe AU in which Youngjae is a camp counselor and is determined to win the camp's favourite tradition: a prank war.





	A little bit of yellow, some pink, and a whole lot of pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I did not beta this and it was only supposed to be a really small drabble, but it got away from me. I only attended one summer camp in my whole life when I was much younger so please, go easy on me.

The GPS on Youngjae’s phone announces in a cool, automated voice that he’s only five minutes from his destination and Youngjae can’t contain the smile that pulls at his lips as his stomach does a weird flip-flop at the overwhelming feeling of “welcome home”.

It was a little bit sad, he thinks, that a sleep away summer camp could bring him such joy, but he had been going to Camp Mato for years now at it was easily the highlight of each and every year. At first, it had only been for the first four-week term of the summer, but as he grew older, he talked his parents into letting him stay for the additional two-week leadership program for a whopping six weeks of summer fun in the great outdoors.

For the past couple of years, he had begun to take more interest in helping with the camp itself and this was his first year as a camp counselor. He drums his fingers along his steering wheel, sitting up more as he rounds the corner and the trees break apart for the small gravel parking lot and Youngjae bites back his grin. He parks far enough away from where the parents are pulling up and dropping their kids off so that his car isn’t in the way before grabbing his backpack out of the front seat and his duffel bag out of the back. He slings both over his shoulders before passing a particularly excited group of children to go check into the office so he can get his cabin placement and drop off his things before joining the other camp counselors.

Hyosung is flitting around the cabin, moving between her desk and the front counter where all the camper log binders are out and open, speaking shrilly into her walkie-talkie near nonstop. She lets out a noise that vaguely reminds Youngjae of a kettle once the tea is done when she spots him, rushing over to pull him to her chest in a tight hug, “Oh! Look how big you’ve gotten! I can _not_ believe it’s been a year, I’ve missed you so much!” She squeals, pulling back and pinching at his cheeks, “You’re even cuter than last year!” Hyosung is like a tornado, moving around the office space as she checks something on a clipboard on her desk before going to the peg board on the wall and taking down a set of keys on a yellow lanyard. “You’re going to be in the yellow cabins with Yoonsun. Go ahead and get your stuff dropped off in your cabin, I think the others that are already here are on the pavilion organizing t-shirts… I gave the clipboards to Yoonsun just a bit ago, so you can get your list of campers from her~”

Youngjae thanks Hyosung with a bright, excited smile before heading out in the direction of the cabins. The camp had a total of 12 cabins, six on each side painted in bright shades of red, yellow, green, blue, pink and purple, with a large firepit at the center. The pavilion was to the left of the cabins and just beyond that Youngjae could see the mess hall. He breathed in the fresh air before going to the yellow cabin on the right side of the circle with fond memories filling his head of his first year at Camp Mato, where he had stayed in the very same cabin. It felt unreal now that just last year he had merely been a camper and now he was a camp counselor, but he looked forward to hopefully creating great memories with the kids he was in charge of like the camp counselors in the past had done for him.

He makes quick work of dropping off his things before hurrying to the pavilion. There are already a few people gathered there and he recognizes some of them. Junhong sticks out like a sore thumb, towering over everyone else despite being one of their youngest counselors this year. He’s busy sorting through the baby blue t-shirts when Youngjae approaches and clears his throat to get his attention.

“Youngjae! Please don’t tell me that Hyosung gave you the green cabin.”

“What sort of greeting is that?” Youngjae asks as he pulls out the yellow lanyard from his pocket, “I’m yellow all the way—why exactly do you not want me to be in the green cabin? Hm? Are you trying to avoid me this summer?” He teases, leaning over to look at Junhong’s clipboard as if to check his schedules. Junhong’s cheeks flush as he snatches the clipboard away with a whining “no”. Youngjae only laughs but doesn’t press it any further, knowing he has all summer to tease Junhong about what ever has got him so flustered.

He lets his eyes scan over the rest of the camp counselors gathered around. Yongguk was not too far away with Jieun, the pair of them sorting through a box of red shirts and consulting their own clipboards to find the right sizes. Eunji finished sorting her pile of blue shirts and now moved closer to hover over Junhong as he worked, laughing loudly at some joke. Youngjae doesn’t recognize the female counselors for the green and pink cabins, though, he does recognize Yoonsun decked out in the yellow already. He wanders over to greet the tall girl, both to be polite and to get his clipboard with all of the information he would need about his campers.

Yoonsun introduces him to the other females, Lisa and Rose of the green and pink cabins respectively and Youngjae nods politely as he listens to their conversation for just a moment as his eyes slide to the last camp counselor. The sandy blonde hair is unrecognizable, but the familiar slope of narrow shoulders is a dead giveaway and Youngjae smirks, excusing himself before going over and lightly knocking the other in the head with his clipboard.

“What’s up with the blonde? Were you hoping you’d be in the yellow cabin?”

Daehyun looks up in surprise, reaching up and rubbing his head as a grin pulls at his lips, “The yellow cabin? No way.” He laughs and Youngjae can’t help but to stare. He’s been going to camp with Daehyun nearly every summer since they were 10, minus the one summer Daehyun had missed. They had practically watched each other grow up. Youngjae had been there for Daehyun’s whole awkward preteen phase with his stupid floppy hair and glasses and the braces he had sported for two full summers. Likewise, Daehyun had been there for Youngjae’s preteen weight gain when his baby fat had left him pudgy in the stomach with too full cheeks.

This summer though, there was something different. His hair seemed ruffled, but in an artfully styled way rather than the messy birds nest it usually was. It was weird seeing Daehyun without his usual glasses, but even without the thick framed lenses, Daehyun’s eyes seemed massive—he wondered vaguely if it was a result of the contacts the other surely had in.

The most noticeable difference, though, Youngjae was startled ot realize, was that somehow between now and last year, Daehyun had gotten hot. Not just attractive, but full blow glow up hot.

Sure, they only saw each other for two months out of the year, but Youngjae had followed him on Instagram years ago when their camp rivalry had become more of a teasing friendship. He should have noticed this development.

“Hey—earth to Youngjae?” Youngjae blinks, startled as Daehyun snaps his fingers in his face, a frown pulling at his too big lips. “This is part of a trick, isn’t it? You’re trying to make me think you’re having some sort of heat stroke and then, _bam!_ , you’ll hit my cabin with a first day prank… well, it’s not going to work this time, Youngjae!” Daehyun’s suddenly smirking, as if he’s caught onto all of Youngjae’s evil schemes and Youngjae can’t help but to laugh it off.

“Y-yeh~ You caught me… I’ll just have to get you when you’re off guard…” he says quickly to cover up his lapse in thought. 

It was a little past lunch time when the last parent had finally left the graveled parking lot and Camp Mato was officially called into session. The pavilion buzzed with excitement as the camp goers all sat around in various cliques and groups with their sandwiches and chips that had been passed out a little earlier, talked about what activities they were most excited about and which cabin they hoped they would be in. Hyosung called for everyone’s attention and the camp counselors each took turns in alphabetical order on calling out their cabins. Youngjae watched as several obvious cliques were broken up, the disappointed friends only frowning for a little while as they moved into their new groups with their respective counselors. When it’s Youngjae’s turn, he reads out the five names from his own clipboard, “Kim Kangmin, Kim Taehyung, Lee Hohyeon, Kevin Woo, and Yoo Kihyun.”

The five kids, all roughly between 10 and 12, grouped together around him as he passed out their yellow camp shirts to match the one he was wearing. They would only have a few hours to break the ice on getting to know one another, tour the camp site, and to unpack in their cabin before returning to the group space in the middle of the cabin circle for their first summer bonfire.

Youngjae knew he had a schedule to follow, however, he also had plans of his own. He decided to start with bringing the boys to the cabin so they could unpack their things. He waited until the boys had slid the last suit case under the bunk beds before clapping his hands together with a wide grin, “So, who wants to go on a boring tour of Camp Mato?” he asks, eyes scanning over the boys as they all shared confused looks, all unsure of how to answer his strange question. Youngjae grabbed his backpack off his own bunk bed, spinning it around and unzipping it to reveal the collection of multi-coloured balloons, “Or, would you rather help me make sure your fellow campers are hydrated?”

There was a variety of cheers and a general sense of enthusiasm and Youngjae was pleased not to see any hesitation on any of the boy’s faces at the idea of pulling a prank on the other campers. This would make for an exciting summer and a hopeful victory at the end of the traditional camp prank war. Youngjae leads the five boys out of the cabin and to the water spigot just outside of their cabin so they can begin to fill up the water balloons.

The boys quickly decide to divide up the task and Youngjae watches each of them fall into their roles. Taehyung is put in charge of standing guard right at the edge of the cabin, peeking around the edge to make sure that there aren’t any other groups walking down the path that couple potentially see them. Hohyeon and Kangmin are tasked with filling up the water balloons before passing them to Kihyun, who Youngjae teaches how to tie off. They pass the balloons then to Kevin, who had the idea of grabbing the empty laundry basket from the cabin to put the balloons in, so they didn’t pop on the ground.

The production line continues until the basket is nearly full and surely too heavy to move at this point. There’s a rising chatter that sends a hush over the yellow cabin and Taehyung rushes away from his post, tugging on Youngjae’s shirt to get his attention.

“The pink enemies approach…” He whispers dramatically, and Youngjae can’t help but to grin. He doesn’t even ask for Taehyung to confirm if it is Daehyun’s pink troupe or if it is Rose’s as Daehyun’s obnoxiously loud voice carries through the woods.

Youngjae crouches down, immediately waving all of his campers to him as he whispers their game plan, “Now remember, we just want to get them wet. Don’t aim for the face, and if you are scared you might miss, just aim for their legs and feet that way no one gets hurt. Okay?” He asks, putting his hand out in the center of their little huddle. The boys all pile their hands on top of Youngjae’s with eager nods of understanding. The break their little huddle, moving over to the edge of the cabin with the laundry basket between them. “On my count… three… two… one… ATTACK!!”

The boys let out loud battle cries as they being to throw their water balloons at the unsuspecting campers, who in turn shriek and try to run for cover.

Daehyun seems to take it in stride, his eyes narrowing at Youngjae before he turns back to his campers, “Find shelter!” He yells out to them, grinning and shooing them around to help them hide from the barrage of water balloons.

Normally the counselors would stay back and let the kids have all the fun in these harmless pranks, but Youngjae can’t help but to pick up a particularly fat water balloon. He waits until Daehyun is rightfully distracted before lobbing it straight at his bright pink shirt. He wished he had a camera to capture the utterly shocked and surprised look on Daehyun’s face as the water balloon pops, leaving him soaked.

Daehyun narrows his eyes a little at Youngjae, a dangerous sort of smile on his face, “Oh, this is war now, Youngjae.”

Youngjae returns the smirk, ignoring the looping feeling he feels in his chest, “Yeh, well, it’s one you’re going to lose~!”

The pink cabin eventually surrenders before they had even gotten through half of their balloons, and Youngjae lets his boys continue to play with the rest of the balloons among themselves, reenacting their “war” and reveling in their victory. He sits at the steps of the cabin, laughing loudly as Taehyung decides to reenact Daehyun getting hit with a water balloon, complete with a bonus dramatic death scene worthy of any k-drama. The boys are still buzzing with energy and their hair still dripping with water when they make their way down to the mess hall for dinner and that evenings bonfire.

Youngjae sits down next to Yoonsun at the end of the yellow table as his campers tell the girls all about their water balloon fight.

“So, that was you that soaked Daehyun and his group?” She asks, taking a big bite of her burger.

Youngjae nods proudly, “Yeh, it was brilliant, they didn’t see it coming. But, don’t worry. You and I have a truce, right?”

“Of course, us yellow kids have to stick together! Besides, my girls are a little hesitant to prank, maybe we could plan something?”

Youngjae and Yoonsun discuss possible joint pranks as their yellow campers enjoy the first meal and bonfire. It only lasts until nine, allowing the campers an hour to unwind and get into bed before it’s full lights out. Youngjae is relieved that evening when his campers all go to sleep without any issues of first night homesickness, though, he is sure the exhaustion of traveling all the way to the camp plus their water balloon war was enough to take it out of the kids.

Over the course of the first week of camp, the days are filled with team bonding exercises, arts and crafts, and pranks.

So. Many. Pranks.

They take to using a spare whiteboard in Hyosung’s office to keep track of everything. Even though the pranks aren’t an official part of the camp, it has been such a long-standing tradition that Hyosung turns a blind eye to their antics so long as no one gets hurt from the ensuing war. Yongguk crosses his red cabin off the board before anything even starts with a sleepy smile. Jieun follows soon after, claiming that it would be unfair for the older girls to prank anyone since they had such an advantage. Youngjae doesn’t mind since the red cabins are traditionally for the older campers who are camp leaders in training.

Eunji’s blue cabin is the first to officially back out of the war. It comes on the third day with loud screams at nearly six in the morning. Despite his lazy nature and inability to wake up early on his own, at the sound of the first scream, Youngjae finds himself tumbling out of his bed and running out of his cabin.

However, instead of being met with the sight of maybe someone running away from a bear or something equally dangerous, Youngjae sees Eunji running away from her cabin with her girls in tow, screaming at the top of her lungs, “Choi Junhong, you are so dead!”

Hyosung has to move Eunji and her girls to one of the unused purple cabins after the prank—as it turns out, four buckets of live crickets are a lot harder to get rid of than one would assume.

Yoonsun drops out of the war later that same day when Lisa’s green cabin and Rose’s pink cabin team up to fill her cabin with balloons. Both girls profusely apologize once they find out Yoonsun’s phobia of the air filled balloons and help clean up the mess before that nights bonfire.

Youngjae himself nearly calls it quits on the fifth day when he and his troupe returns from their archery activity to change into their swim gear to go kayaking on the lake, only to find their cabin quite literally covered in Cheeto dust. He suggests the forfeit and is met with instant retaliation. Kihyun demands they prank everyone back even harder than before and the boys cheer. They put their heads together to come up with a list of pranks to give to Youngjae and a new plan of attack.

Rose drops out of the prank war after her clothes go missing while her pink cabin is in the showers, no thanks to Lisa’s green cabin—which goes out covered in feathers and honey.

By the middle of the third week of camp, it is only Youngjae’s yellow cabin, Daehyun’s pink cabin, and Junhong’s blue cabin still left in the war. He doesn’t get the exact details of how Daehyun had managed to get Jongup to drop out of the prank war, but if looks could kill, Youngjae was sure that Jongup had murdered Daehyun several times over by now.

As they being to reach their last week of camp, Youngjae knows it is now or never to make their final moves to win the war before all of the young campers go home and the leadership program stars. Their days are packed with back to back schedules of activities like rock climbing, archery, and water sports on the lake.

Youngjae waits until all five of his kids are asleep before sneaking out of the cabin and heading to the brightly painted cabin a couple of doors down from him to complete a prank he had been looking forward to since day one.

The shriek the next morning almost rivaled Eunji’s when she had woken up to all of the crickets in her cabin and Youngjae snickers as he rolls out of bed and shuffles out of his cabin with his sleepy yellow troupe in tow. Today, it had been the pink cabin’s turn to shower first and Youngjae doubles over in laughter when Daehyun comes storming out of the showers with a towel secured around his waist.

His once sandy blond hair now a vivid and bright pink.

“Pink is really your colour, Daehyun.” Youngjae calls, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, “Are you out?”

“Like hell I am. Just you wait!”

By the last day of camp, Youngjae had almost forgotten his paranoia over the possible retaliation from Daehyun. His hair had faded to a softer pink rather than the intense hot pink it had been the first day and Youngjae found himself staring more than he had before.

Maybe that was Daehyun’s planned revenge, Youngjae contemplated, his eyes instantly drawn to the other side of the cabin where Daehyun was stripping off his pink counselor shirt in favour of one of the camouflage t-shirts they had been given. He was laughing at some joke that Junhong told him, taking his time to pull on his shirt and unknowingly giving Youngjae time to ogle at the expanse of tan skin and lean muscle.

He was glad the girls had changed earlier and left the guys to change and apply whatever camouflage makeup they wanted, because he was sure Yoonsun would not have hesitated to tease him for his blatant staring.

Youngjae shook his head to try and clear the metaphorical cobwebs from his thoughts so he could focus on the game ahead of them. Every year on the last day of camp, the campers would all participate in a camp wide counselor scavenger hunt. It was something Youngjae had been looking forward to for years, having scoped out all of the best places to hide in his years of searching for the camp counselors. He could feel the competitive nature building inside of him at the thought of winning the scavenger hunt. There really wasn’t any prize to be won except the bragging rights and the ability to choose what colour cabin he would lead next summer if he came back as a counselor.

It’s half past 9 in the morning when the counselors disperse into the wooded activity areas surrounding the camp. The campers have been mixed into small groups under the watchful eyes of the red cabin leaders and at 10am on the dot, they set off to search for the counselors.

Youngjae finds himself ducking through the underbrush, deciding to camp out near the ropes course. He’s not sure if the campers know of the old wooden observation tower just north of the main course, but he figures it will be the best place to spend the better part of his morning while he waits for the campers to try all the more obvious places. It’s high enough that he could see any groups coming his way while still being covered enough that he would be able to get down and away in time if someone did come to search the tower.

A shock of pink just ahead of him on the trail surprises him and Youngjae calls out, soft enough for the other to hear but not loud enough to give away their location. “Daehyun! Go find your own hiding place!”

The boy turns around, a bright Cheshire like grin on his face, “No way, I was headed here first, you go find somewhere else.”

Youngjae pouts stepping out onto the main path from where he had been trying to move to conceal his tracks, “How do you know you were headed here first? I had the idea way earlier!”

Daehyun laughs, walking backwards now, “Because I’m in front of you, obviously. How about this, first one there gets to hide there, loser has to find somewhere else.”

Youngjae considers his options and instead of giving Daehyun confirmation that he agrees, he decides to catch him off guard and takes off running past him in the direction of the observation tower. He hears Daehyun shout but Youngjae doesn’t risk looking behind him to see if the pink haired boy is close to catching up.

He isn’t sure what happens first.

One second, he feels Daehyun’s fingers brush against his back as the boy catches up to him, the next he can only focus on the sound of a branch cracking and the _thwip_ of a rope snapping through the air. He tumbles to the side, trying not to elbow Daehyun in the face while also trying not to fall completely on top of him as the net trap snaps up around them. Youngjae resists the urge to fight against the pressing walls of rope as the ground is rightfully taken right out from underneath them. He’s awkwardly balanced over top of Daehyun, knees on either side of his waist and his hands holding tightly on the ropes to keep himself up right over the other boy, who is stuck between the curve of the bottom of the net and Youngjae’s weight.

Youngjae finds himself looking down at Daehyun, taking note of leaves stuck in his pink hair and the flush on his cheeks and the sparkle in his dark brown eyes that Youngjae is most definitely not getting lost in.

The branch holding the net bends under their combined weight and Daehyun tenses up beneath Youngjae, panic stricken and Youngjae lets out a soft ‘oh’.

“Daehyun… are you afraid of heights?” He says, for once without a hint of sass of teasing. When Daehyun nods his head, Youngjae does his best not to move too much as he peers around Daehyun at the ground below them to gage about how far up they are. The dark blue dyed rope that makes up the netted trap gives away exactly who had planted it, and Youngjae realizes that Junhong hadn’t taken into account that it might catch two people rather than just one. The rope was stretched to it’s limit around them, but Youngjae figured it was to their advantage as the trap looked to be maybe five feet off the ground instead of the possible eight or ten it might have been if just one of them had been a little slower. “We aren’t that high up, okay… it’s only about five feet. Even Jongup could still reach us, and you know how short he is.” Youngjae says carefully, watching Daehyun now. “Do you happen to have a pocketknife on you? I could try to cut us down…”

Daehyun shakes his head a little, instantly stilling when he feels the net sway a little. “N-no… We’re supposed to be playing a glorified game of hide and seek… I left it with my cellphone in Hyosung’s office in case I decided to hide out on the lake.”

“You were going to hide out on the lake?”

Daehyun lets out a strained sort of laugh, “I should have, but that would have left you alone up here…”

“Oh, I would have been fine… Junhong will come for us eventually…”

“How do you know it was Junhong?”

Youngjae smirks, tapping the blue ropes, “There is no way Junhong would set up a prank this elaborate without making sure everyone knew it was him…”

A tree branch nearby snapped, the sound jolting the both of them as they expected for the net to suddenly drop to the ground. Youngjae could feel his heart racing, but he could tell the sound had freaked Daehyun out even more. “Daehyun… hey… just take a deep breath okay? We are fine, nothing’s going to happen, just try to breath normally…” Youngjae tries, shifting a little so he could have better balance so that he could gentle rub Daehyun’s shoulder in a hopefully comforting way. Youngjae didn’t have much experience dealing with someone in the middle of a panic attack, but he knew that he needed to get Daehyun to try and breath normally or else he would pass out.

He tried to think about the training they had been given and what they had been told to do in case one of their campers had a panic attack. Yongguk had gone through the lesson carefully, talking about how often the person panicking would feel like they weren’t getting enough oxygen, when in fact, they were getting too much and getting them to calmly breath or hold their breath would help the breathless feeling.

Daehyun was well past the point of listening to Youngjae, and short of literally choking him to get him to hold his breath, Youngjae could only think of one thing to do.

He rested his hand on Daehyun’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips. He felt the gasp against his own lips before Daehyun stilled from the shock of being kissed so suddenly but Youngjae took note of the way he no longer seemed to be hyperventilating.

He pulls away, watching Daehyun’s expression closely and expecting it to morph into something of disgust. After all, in all the years he had known Daehyun, he had never mentioned liking guys nor had Daehyun ever indicated that he liked guys too.

“I would have gotten in a tree with you a lot sooner if I would have known the nursery rhymes were right.” Daehyun finally breathes out.

“What?”

“Daehyun and Youngjae… sitting in a tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g~”

Youngjae can feel the warmth in his cheeks as he realizes what Daehyun’s implying and he stares down at him, “Are you just being dumb… or, are you saying that you actually wanted to kiss me?”

“Mmm, I don’t know, I’m still feeling dizzy and short of breath…”

Youngjae frowns in concern now, “What? Are you still having a panic attack? We can try to yell maybe there’s someone close enough to hear us to get us down, or—”

“Youngjae. Just shut up and kiss me again.”

“Oh.”

Junhong finds them around lunch time after he had been found by the campers. He ends up winning the prank war after he insisted for both Youngjae and Daehyun to forfeit before letting them down. Youngjae untangles himself from the net and holds out his hand to help Daehyun to his feet, making sure to tug a little harder than necessary so that Daehyun stumbles into him.

He may have lost the prank war, but as he smiles the pink haired boy he now gets to call his boyfriend, he thinks that maybe he came away with the best victory this summer.


End file.
